Girl Meets Boyfriend
by Unikitty723
Summary: Lucas and Riley have a big misunderstanding will they be able to work it out?
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

**Riley's P.O.V.**

Lucas and I have been really good friends for a while but neither of us have been able to admit the fact that we both like each other.

"Hey Riles," Maya said as I walked into school.

"Hey," I said.

"Hello ladies," Farkle smiled.

"Farkle," We both said.

"Where's Lucas?" I asked him. "Isn't he with you?"

"Nope," Farkle replied. "He's with his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I asked.

Farkle pointed over to some lockers close by and I saw Missy Bradford with her hands around Lucas' neck.

I couldn't take it anymore so I ran out of the hall into my first class.

**Maya's P.O.V.**

"Lucas is dating Missy?" I asked Farkle.

"No, I'm not," Lucas said as he walked up to us.

"Then why did Missy Bradford have her arms around you," I asked him.

"Because I was thinking of asking Riley out and Missy was showing me how to flirt with her," Lucas replied.

"Uh oh," Farkle said.

"Where's Riley anyways?" Lucas asked.

"In history," Farkle blurted out.

Lucas ran off and I hit Farkle on the head.

"Great job genius," I said.

**Riley's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in history and then Lucas came in. I just didn't look at him as he sat down. Maya kept trying to talk to me but I didn't listen to her. I just couldn't get over the fact that Lucas was dating Missy. When the bell rang for class I ran out of the room before anyone could try and talk to me. I was so thankful that the day was over. I went over to my locker and got the stuff I needed for tonight. I was about to leave when Lucas came up to me. I sighed, I really didn't want to talk to him.

"Hey Riley," He said.

"Hey," I said trying to put on a fake smile.

"So look I was wondering if-" He started.

"Look, Lucas, I really have to go," I Iied and I ran off.

When I got home I ran to my bedroom and just lied on my bed. I couldn't believe that the guy I liked was dating Missy. A little later I saw Maya come through the window.

"Hey Riles," She smiled.

"What?" I groaned.

"You ok?" She asked me.

"Does it look like I'm ok?" I asked.

"Well, there's something that needs to be cleared up so," Maya started.

Maya hopped in and turned around.

"Come on in," She said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lucas' P.O.V.**

Riley thinks that I'm dating Missy so Maya dragged me down to try and work things out with Riley.

"Come on in," I heard Maya say so I figured that was my hint to come in.

I came through the window but Riley's reaction wasn't exactly what I was hoping for.

"What are you doing here?" Riley practically screamed.

"Riley I came to explain just please hear me out," I begged.

"I don't want to see you," Riley cried.

"Riley, I never meant to hurt you, I came to explain," I said.

"You have 5 minutes,"She told me.

I sat on the side of her bed but she wouldn't look at me.

"Riley, I'm not dating Missy she was just helping me get ready for something," I said.

"What?" She groaned.

"Riley do you want to-" I started.

Suddenly, the door burst open.

"Maya? LUCAS? What are you doing here?" The voice asked.

"Sorry sir," I said.

"Please leave," Mr. Matthews said.

With that, we both got up and left through the window.

**Riley's P.O.V.**

"You really need to get over this Riles," Maya said as we went to go and get lunch.

"Riley can we talk?" Lucas asked as we sat down.

"There's nothing to talk about," I said. "Why don't you just eat lunch with your girlfriend.

"Riley please let me explain," Lucas begged.

I could tell that I was about to cry so I got up and ran into the bathroom.

"You're going to need to let him explain what happened," Maya told me.

"I know," I said. "I just don't think that I'm ready yet.

We walked out of the bathroom and onto our next class. Lucas kept on trying to talk to me but I couldn't talk to him. When all of my classes were done I ran home and closed the door.

"Riley?" My mom said.

"Ya?" I asked.

"Someone left something for you, I put it up in your room," She told me.

I went up to my room and saw some roses in a vase. There was a note attached to it. I picked it up and read it.

_Riley, _

_I need you to know that I'm not dating Missy, she was just helping me out with something. I realize that roses and a note might not be the best way to try and apologize so turn around._

I turned around and saw Lucas standing by the window with his hands in his pockets.

"Go away!" I screamed. "I don't want to see you."

I started crying, Lucas walked up to me and started wiping the tears off of my face.

"Riley, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you like this," Lucas told me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Because there's something I want to ask you," He said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Riley, will you go out with me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lucas' P.O.V.**

I had no idea what Riley was thinking, she looked happy, confused, and sad the whole time.

"Lucas, I'd love to go out with you, but-" She started.

"But what?" I asked

"My dad," She said.

"Oh," I said. "Right."

"I'm sorry Lucas, you know I like you I'm just worried about my dad," I said.

"Riley, I've been trying to ask you out for months, I'm not going to let you just walk away from this." I said.

"But Lucas-" Riley started.

"Riley, I'll talk to your dad," I said.

"Ok," She smiled.

I just realized what I had gotten into I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs.

"Mr. Friar what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm helping Riley study," I said.

"Is there anything else?" He asked me.

"Yes, sir." I said.

"What is it ?" He asked me.

"Um, I would like to ask for your permission to um date your daughter," I managed to get out.

"What?!" He screamed. "You want to date my daughter! No! The answer is no!"

**Riley's P.O.V.**

I heard screaming from downstairs and I knew that wasn't a good sign. I ran downstairs and saw Lucas being yelled at by my dad.

"The answer is no!" I heard my dad say.

"But dad," I said running down next to Lucas.

"No, the answer is no," My dad said. "Just go upstairs and keep studying."

**Corey's P.O.V.**

It was time for us to get ready for school.

"Topanga! Wake up the kids," I yelled.

"COREY!" She yelled. "Riley's gone!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Corey's P.O.V.**

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"I went to go and wake up Riley but she wasn't in bed," Topanga told me.

"Oh no," I said.

**Riley's P.O.V.**

My dad is going to think that we are going to go somewhere far, so we just decided to go to school really early. I was wearing a purple sundress that went down to my knees. I was supposed to meet Lucas at school. I walked up to my locker to get my stuff when someone put their hands over my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked shakily.

Then, someone turned me around and kissed me. I looked up and saw Lucas.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hey," He said.

"What do you think my dad's gonna say when he finds out we snuck out?" He asked me.

"Probably-" I started to say.

"You two! What do you think you are doing?!" We heard a voice say.

"Dad! What are you doing?" I almost screamed.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" Dad asked me.

"What? Is it bad that I came to school early?" I asked him innocently.

"It is when you come two hours before school starts!" My dad said. "Only nerds do that!"

"What do you expect me to do?" I asked him. "I love Lucas and I'm not just gonna let you turn this down."

"Lucas, my room, now." My dad ordered.

**Lucas' P.O.V.**

I walked into 's room and millions of things were going through my mind. What is he going to tell me?

"What is it sir?" I asked shakily.

"So you like my daughter?" He asked me.

"Yes sir," I said.

"You really like her?" He asked.

"With all my heart," I answered starting to regain my confidence.

"You do huh," Mr. Matthews started to say.

"Yes, sir," I said.

"Well," He started to say. "I guess I can't stop you can I?"

"No, sir," I stuttered.

"Well, I can't blame you," He said. "I fell in love with Topanga when I was your age. I'll let you date Riley under one condition."

"What is it sir?" I asked.

"Take care of Riley and never let her go," He told me.

"I will sir, I promise," I said and I ran out of his class to go and look for Riley.

**Riley's P.O.V.**

I was waiting outside for Lucas and as more time passed, the more nervous I got. A while later, Lucas came out of my dad's classroom and pulled me in for a hug.

"That was one of the most terrifying moments I've ever experienced," He said.

"I'm glad you came out alive," I joked. "What did he say?"

"Believe it or not, he agreed!" He told me.

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"Seriously," He smiled.

"So, we have 2 hours until school starts, so what do you want to do til then?" I asked him.

"Well, we could go to the cafe across the street," He suggested.

"Let's go," I smiled.


End file.
